The Legend of the White Wolf
by werewitch001
Summary: Embry's twin sister "died" when they were younger. But was Jake telling the truth? What happens when the dead return? -I don’t know what brought me back, especially to this place. I promised myself I wouldn’t return. I couldn’t, it was too dangerous.
1. Return to the Past

I don't know what brought me back, especially to this place. I promised myself I wouldn't return. I couldn't, it was too dangerous.

I stared at the tree in front of me. You could still see the remains of our old clubhouse. The clubhouse that I burnt down. The club house where I last saw him.

*****FLASHBACK*****

7 years earlier

"Please Jay, don't go!" A young boy pleaded as he blocked the doorway of the clubhouse. The little girl who he was talking to, me, was being stubborn as she tried to push past him.

"I can't Jakey! It's not safe! Please, let me past!" I cried as I gave one more, feeble try at pushing past him. With no result I collapsed on the floor in tears. Jacob knelt beside me, hugging me close.

"Please Jeda, at least tell me what you are planning! I need to know!" he pleaded, obviously not expecting an answer.

"I…. I'm leaving. I…. h-have to burn the tree house d-d-down so that e-everyone th-thinks that I'm d-d-dead!" I sobbed. I'd always been a smart child, but even a genius made mistakes. Mine was telling him. I knew it would put him in even more danger, but he was my best friend, I couldn't lie or cause him pain.

"What?!!! No, you can't! I WON'T LET YOU!" Jacob yelled, on the verge of tears. With that last word he jumped up and left. I ran over to the edge of the clubhouse, to see him running home.

"NOOO! JAKE DON'T! PLEASE!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!" I called. He didn't answer, just opened the door and ran in. I only had moments left. With that thought fresh in my mind, I ran over to the bag that I had hidden earlier. It was under our camping gear, which we used on summer nights when we slept in the clubhouse. Unzipping the pocket, I grabbed the smallest thing in there. A box of matchsticks. I jumped to the ground, bag on my back. Lighting the matchsticks, (I had grabbed about three) I threw them at different bases of the tree. The clubhouse and tree where in flames in mere seconds.

"JEDA!! JEDA!! NO! NO! NO!" I heard my mother cry. I turned and ran, as fast as I could, before the grown ups got there. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know how I was going to survive. All I could remember was Jake's accusing and hurt-filled eyes, as he saw the flaming remains of our clubhouse.

*****END FLASHBACK*****

A tear trickled down my face at the memory. I had always regretted it. Not what I did, or my reasons why, just the fact that I had betrayed my best friend. I didn't blame him for never returning my emails, I'd given up after six months. It's funny how time flies. I was only eleven when it happened, and now seven years have passed. I'm nearly eighteen, I drive a Ferrari and I am part wolf, part witch. Just like my ancestor, just like my great-grandmother Taini, meaning returning moon. She was best friends with a Black as well. Ephraim Black, actually. Jacob's great-grandfather, chief of the Quilieutes.

My feet were flying before I had even decided it. I had to see him, even if he didn't want me. Even if people asked questions, even if I got hurt, I had to see him. I'd reached Jake's house in a matter of seconds (lets hear it for inhuman speed everyone! YEAHHH!) I could see his siluette in the living room, thanks to my super eye-sight. I also had super hearing, but somehow I missed the person sneaking up on me.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. It's the little wolf-witch, and she's all grown up!" he said. He looked exactly the same as he had 7 years ago, but less scarier. His blonde hair was gelled into spikes, his skin was still translucent and his eyes were still blood red. Of course, that was a normal trait that came with being a blood-sucking leech. Or what most people called a vampire.

"We've been waiting for you for a very long time. I can't wait to tell the others, of course then I would have to share." He said with a frown, as if he were mulling it over.

"Awww, the poor baby. You know what, how about you forget me and go get yourself a life, since you obviously don't have one! I mean, why would you be stalking me otherwise?" I replied with a smirk plastered on my face. With that last sentence I spun around to start towards the house.

I would have made it too, if I hadn't been hit in the head and sent flying into a garage wall. The next thing I knew, he was on me. Pressing me into the mud earth. I saw his eyes darken slightly, and I knew that it was over for me, unless…… I reacted as soon as the thought entered my head.

"HELPPP!!! JAKE!!!" I screamed as loud as I could (and I am a pretty loud person! :P) I continued to struggle, but next thing I knew I was thrown at the garage wall again. My head hit the metal and then the hard earth beneath me. I could feel a sticky, hot substance running down my face. Blood, I realised. My last thought before I was dragged into the darkness that surely awaited me was, 'I wish I could see Jake just one last time'. Then I passed out, into a sea of blackness.


	2. It's not possible! Is it?

**Embry POV**

Knock, knock, knock. I banged on the front door.

"Come in," called Billy. I walked inside the small house. It seemed so dark and gloomy inside ever since Bella had had Nessie.

"Hey Billy," I said enthusiastically as I walked into the living room. "Is Jake up yet? How's he doing?" Jake hadn't talked to any of us in over a month, unless it was about pack business.

"Not so good Embry. Jake's still asleep and I have to go shopping for more food, seeing as him and Paul have eaten everything within a kilometre of this house. Do you want to stay and watch some tv with Paul?" He replied. I nodded, my thoughts mulling over Jake's current depression. What would it take to make him snap out of it? Another girl? I laughed out loud at the thought. Yeah right. Jake doesn't even leave the house!

I dropped onto the couch opposite Paul, giving a slight nod to acknowledge his presence. At the thought of girls, my mind had trigged a certain longing. Almost everyone had imprints now, except for me, Jake, Leah and Seth. Even Colin and Brady did!!! I was beginning to think that love was just a myth.

I heard a bang in the distance, but just shrugged it off. It was probably just a bird or something. But then I heard the scream.

"HELPPP!!! JAKE!!!" Paul and I immediately shot up and sprinted to the door. As I wrenched the door open I heard a loud bang from Jacob's room and muffled swearing. At least he was up now. I looked left and right searching for the source of the sound. Almost immediately I spotted a pair of figures in the distance. Using my super eyesight, I zoomed in on the pair. There was a girl (the source of the scream). She appeared to be struggling against some guy. No, not a guy, a blood sucking leech!

Paul and I immediately jumped into action. I leapt over the fence, looking up in time to see the leech through the girl at the garage wall. She crumpled to the ground automatically, not moving an inch. I heard the door behind me slam shut as Jacob caught up to us. All three of us morphed in sync as the leech closed in on her.

A growl erupted from my left as Jake took the lead. The bloodsucker turned around and glared as we slowly, and purposely converged on him.

'_Thanks a lot for waking me up guys! Stupid leeches, why can't they just leave us alone!' _Jake growled again.

'_Sorry boss, we didn't want to disturb you. What's your plan of attack?' _I replied.

'_Embry, you look after the girl. You can borrow some of my clothes. Paul, you're coming with me. We're going to tear this leech limb from limb!'_ Paul gave a growl of confirmation.

The leech took a step back, and quickly spun around and took off running. Jake and Paul followed close behind as I ran over to the small figure lying on the ground.

She looked about my age and she definitely had Quileute blood in her. She looked familiar. An image began to form in my head, but just as quickly as the thought came, it disappeared. Using my snout, I moved her long, brown, wavy hair that hid half her face. I yelped in shock. There was blood all over her face, and even more of the bright red liquid was gushing out from two massive slices on her forehead and cheek.

I needed to pick her up and carry her, so I quickly morphed back into my human form and ran over to the remains of my clothes. My shorts weren't torn too bad, so I quickly threw them on and then jogged back over to the girl. Lifting her up in my arms, I felt the familiarity grow stronger, but like before it quickly disappeared. I ran her into the house, straight passed the kitchen and into the living room. After placing her on the largest couch I jogged to the bathroom in search of the emergency medical kit.

After five minutes of tearing the room apart, I found it hidden behind the laundry basket. I quickly checked the contents of the box, making sure that everything was there, before I quickly sprinted back to her. Looking through the box's contents, I had seen a piece of cloth perfect for cleaning the blood off of her face with.

After another ten minutes of wiping her face, the blood was all gone. Looking at her so close up, I began to fell the feeling of familiarity again. That wavy brown hair, that tanned skin, the way her lips parted every time she breathed. It couldn't be possible! Mum had told me she was dead! I'd seen the burnt tree house; I'd been at the funeral! But then how could it be that my sister was lying right here on the couch in front of me?

I could here the pack coming up the driveway; they'd obviously joined in the chase. A thought hit me. Jacob, he must have known! They were best friends but after her death he never mentioned her. And when he did he never looked anyone in the eye. The front door banged shut. I let out a loud growl at the sound of his voice. He had a **LOT** of explaining to do!


	3. Lies and betrayals

**Hey guys!! Sorry it took so long, Exams and last week of school :P Thanks to everyone who reviewed. By the way, if my spelling is a little different it's because I'm Australian! Go Aussies!!! Although I do love Americans… Taylor Lautner (HOT) lol, enjoy!!**

**Oops I forgot to do the disclaimer, AGAIN!! **

**I do not own twilight or any of its characters, though I do wish I owned Jacob *****sigh***** lol**

**Xoxo Lysh**

**Jeda POV**

I could see a bright light shining through the surrounding darkness. It was growing closer, and closer. I began to hear voices but they were too hard to make out, just a bunch of voices mingled together. A few of the muttered words stood out to me though,

"Sister… Jacob… lied…wolf….Embry…Jeda." As soon as I heard my name, I began to resurface from this dark nightmare, in which there was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, no way to move or speak. Just darkness. I tried to wake up, but… I couldn't breathe. My lungs were filled to the brim with some type of liquid. I knew I had to get it out somehow, so I forced my body to roll sideways, and I spat out the liquid. My mother wouldn't have been impressed, it wasn't exactly lady-like. But you try being polite when you're barfing your guts out!

Once I was done, I took a look at my surroundings. It looked just as I remembered, down to the large stain on the roof from when Jake and I tried to make a pumpkin lantern. Unfortunately it exploded everywhere, most of it landing on the roof. I laughed at the memory, wishing things could be like they were back then. I immediately sobered up at that though. No, nothing could be the same ever again. It was too dangerous. I had to get out of here, before anyone could get hurt. That was when I heard the shouting coming from outside.

Being the curious person I am, I slipped quietly off the couch, tiptoed to the back door, and slipped out onto the veranda. There, not even 30 feet away, were the old gang. Except, there were more of them.** AND **they were **HOT!** I leaned in closer to get a better look. I slowly named the people I knew. I could see Quil, Leah, Seth, my brother Embry, and… him. Jacob. My Jacob. The Jacob I left to protect. The Jacob whose heart I broke.

There were five others at the moment who I didn't really recognise. Realisation dawned on me. It was Paul and Jared. And little Brady and Collin. And Sam Uley. I smiled to myself. Him and Leah had been so close when I left, high school suite hearts actually. But they didn't seem so close right now, as they stood on opposite sides of the semi-circle surrounding my brother and my best friend. All of a sudden Embry launched at Jake, before being pulled back by Sam and Quil. I decided that I better start listening to what they were saying.

**Jake's POV**

I watched as Sam and Quil restrained Embry, trying to figure out how we got to this point.

*****FLASHBACK*****

I watched as Paul pulled Seth into a headlock. So what if we hadn't caught the leech, we would get him sooner or later. My thoughts flashed to the girl. I wonder if she's ok, she seemed well and truly unconscious.

"Guys cut it out," I said to the two as they continued to wrestle with each other. I opened the door to my house.

"YOU BASTARD!" Embry screamed, and the next thing I knew he was tackling me to the ground. We rolled about 30 feet away from the back door, before Sam and the guys pulled him off of me.

"What the hell Embry? What's your problem?!" I shouted as I stood and dusted myself off. Embry's face was red with anger.

"What's **MY**problem? What's your problem! Why the hell didn't you tell me my sister was alive? You lied! Jeda** IS** alive!" he replied. I instantly felt like I'd been punched in the gut. All the air left my lungs as I tried to reply.

"W-what are you talking about?" I managed to stutter.

"As if you don't know, you bastard! She's my twin sister, my other half. I was torn when I was told she was dead. And now I find out that she is alive, and currently passed out on your couch. And to top it all off you, one of my best friends, knew that she was alive all along!" Embry was on the verge of tears.

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't possible that she was here. She promised she wouldn't return, and I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone the truth. But I guess that since she had broken her half of the deal, than it was okay to break mine.

"She made me promise Em. I couldn't stop her, but I tried. She said it was too dangerous to stay, that she was putting us all in danger. I'm sorry, but we made a deal. I wouldn't tell anyone, and she wouldn't return." I murmured softly, trying to suppress the memory. Embry just stared at me, his whole body shaking. Suddenly he lunged at me, but Sam and Quil quickly pulled him back. They tried to calm him down. He had almost stopped shaking when Seth yelled. "JEDA!!" He was pointing at the back door.

We all spun around in time to see the girl from earlier turn her back to us and start running towards the woods. Within seconds we were all sprinting after her, and gaining distance quickly. Seth lunged for her, wrapping her in his arms, but she easily threw him off. How did she do that? We should be too strong for her? I didn't have time to continue thinking about it as both Jared and Leah grabbed her arms.

Jared took the arm Leah was holding and held both arms behind the girl's back. He spun her around so that she was facing the rest of us. Her hair was covering her face, so Embry quickly swept it back, revealing the face of my best friend. Embry was right, she was alive.

"Jeda" I breathed in shock. She averted her eyes, refusing to look at me.

"Hi guys," She muttered.

**Jeda POV**

"Hi guys," I muttered. I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I'd hurt a lot of them when I left. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in my brother's arms, as well as everyone else's. Except for Jake. I received a mix of various 'I missed you's' and 'It's good to see you again's'.

Once everyone had stopped greeting me , we all turned to Jake. I averted my guys to the ground, but I could feel his stare burning a whole through me. What happened next was nothing I ever imagined happening when and if I ever returned.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Lol. Ok, please r+r ok guys? And I would love some ideas because I have a bit of writer's block.**

**Xoxo Lysh.**


	4. Home at Last

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! ZOMG! Holidays!! Finally! Hehehe, lol. Anyways, enjoy and Merry Christmas! =D**

**Jacob: Do I have to do this?!**

**Me: Yes you do! Now stop whining and hurry up! Geez, who knew that someone with such a big mouth would be able to talk so much!**

**Jacob: Ummm, everyone with a brain would know that.**

**Me: ….Shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**Jacob: *Sigh* Alysha does not own the Twilight series or any of its characters. Not even in her dreams. (Smirk on face)**

**Me: Hahaha you're so funny! **

**Jacob: I know I am.**

**Me: (Evil grin) Ok, well how about we see how funny you are when I dress you up as a girl.**

**Jacob: ….You wouldn't dare! (I approach with rope in hands)**

**Jacob: Noooooo!!!!! **

**Now on with the story! =D**

**Jeda POV**

End of Last Chapter –

"Hi guys," I muttered. I couldn't look any of them in the eye. I'd hurt a lot of them when I left. The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in my brother's arms, as well as everyone else's. Except for Jake. I received a mix of various 'I missed you's' and 'It's good to see you again's'.

Once everyone had stopped greeting me, we all turned to Jake. I averted my guys to the ground, but I could feel his stare burning a whole through me. What happened next was nothing I ever imagined happening when and if I ever returned.

************* New Chapter*****************************************************

"Leave. Now." Jake snarled at me. I took a step back in shock. I mean, I knew our meeting again wouldn't be pleasant, but I didn't think he'd be so harsh!

"What?! How can you say that Jake? After all you put me through? After everything that just happened to her? How can you just kick her out?" Embry screamed, getting right up in Jake's face and eye balling him.

"She doesn't belong here! She lied to us all and now she thinks she can just return? She isn't one of us!" Jake screamed back. I felt like he had slapped me. Or like he'd punched a whole through my heart. I had to go, I needed to phase. I needed to leave this place. I knew I shouldn't have come back. It was dangerous, too dangerous.

"He's right, Em," I said as I slowly backed up, my eyes on my feet, "I don't belong here. I have to go. I shouldn't have even come back. I… I just wanted to see Jake again. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, any of you." With that I spun around, but once again Jared grabbed me from behind.

"No Jay, you aren't going anywhere. You're home now and that's what matters," Embry said, "And what the hell Jake? She doesn't belong here, she isn't one of us?! She's a Quileute Jake and my sister. She is one of us!" Everyone nodded in agreement. I didn't understand. How could they be so forgiving, after everything I'd put them through?

Jake glared at everyone before I finally felt his gaze on me. I ducked my head behind my long hair, not daring to return his gaze.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going back to bed." He said, before stomping off into the house. Embry immediately ran over to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. That was soon followed by other hugs, ones that didn't make my brain want to pour out my ears.

"Come on lil' sis. Time to go home." Embry told me as he steered me toward Ducati motorbike. He was literally glowing with happiness and his grin was contagious, I couldn't help but smile back. I quickly sped forward and jumped on the motorcycle. Embry raised his eyebrows at me.

"Do you seriously think I'm going to hold onto you while you have all the fun?" I asked him cheekily, a big grin on my face. I felt so happy, so light and carefree. I hadn't felt like this in years.

"Umm… yes. You're a chick. Chicks do that. Do you seriously see me on the back of a motorcycle?" He replied, his eyebrows rising even higher. I was surprised that they hadn't risen into his hair yet.

"Umm… yes." I said as I kick started the motorbike.

"Well are you coming or not?" With a sigh Embry hopped onto the back, wrapping his arms around my waste.

"This is wrong on so many levels." I heard him mutter as I drove down the driveway. On the way back to my old home. But for some reason I still felt like something was missing.

_You miss Jake. _A voice in my head spoke up.

_Why would I miss him? He doesn't even want me here_! I questioned.

_Because you love him. _The voice replied. I almost fell off the bike.

Me? Love Jake? No way! I just missed our friendship from when we were kids. When we were carefree and innocent and inseparable. But we wee both so different now. Especially him. I mean, he used to be a short boy, barely my height, who believed that all girls had coodies.

But now he was around 6'7, massive muscles, short hair, with a tattoo on his right arm. Not too mention he was the hottest thing on the planet.

Wow, wait a minute back up. He is not hot! How could I even think that, I mean he is so not hot! Besides, who cares if he is the sexiest thing I've ever seen?

Wait, did I just say sexy? Ok, how about we just forget I even thought all of this, ok? Ok good. I shook my head as I turned into our driveway. Our house looked exactly the same as before, even though it was pretty far away, I had excellent vision.

The driveway was over a kilometre long, with a wide opening where it reached the house, and it had a bunch of flowers (roses, orchids, lilies, etc.) planted in the middle of the wide opening. The house itself was beautiful. It was a white two-storey house (not counting the attic) with a light black roof. The first level had a front porch which mum had spent four years saving up for. There were seven windows facing the driveway which all had shutters in case of a storm.

I remember once, when I was eight, mum had grounded me for getting into a fight at school but I wanted to go see Jake. I had climbed out of the window, down the roof, jumped onto the car, and then slithered down the car's bonnet so that I could reach the ground. Of course, when I got home mum had gone out and I couldn't find a way to get onto the roof, so I had to ring the doorbell and make a deal with Embry. If he wouldn't tell mum, then I would give him back his hot wheels cars.

I laughed aloud at the memory, earning an "are you crazy?" look from my brother. I just shook my head and hopped off of the bike, still giggling from earlier. Embry lead me into the house.

"Mum isn't home at the moment. She works every day, and is usually called in at around ten at night," Embry paused for a second, his expression turning to worried, "Oh God! What are we going to tell her? She thinks your dead! Oh god! Oh no!" He was in hysterics.

"Em, don't stress! Let me handle it, ok? So just shut up." He immediately closed his mouth, relief showing in his expression. I grinned up at him.

"Geez, I thought you were about to have a heart attack old man!" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey I'm not that much older than you, little missy! Only 6 minutes!" Embry replied, an expression of fake hurt plastered on his features. We grinned at each other as we walked up the stairs to our floor.

The first floor was the kitchen, living room, dining room, bathroom, guest room and mum's bedroom. The second floor was my room and Embry's room, both connected by an on-suite bathroom. It also had a den, a gym and a spare room from when I used to do dancing. We reached the top of the stairs and turned left, heading into my room. I was about to open the door when Embry pulled me back.

"Hey, instead of going straight to your room how about we see if we can enrol you in school? I know it's the middle of term, but I'm sure they'd let you in." He said, as he led me back down the stairs.

I walked over to the bookshelf and started searching for the phone book. I could here Em on the phone in the other room. I was curious to see who he was talking to, but as soon as I walked into the kitchen he hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked, leaning on the counter.

"Quil. I was seeing how Jake was doing," He replied. Guilt immediately washed through me, and the whole that he had ripped through my heart began to ache. I quickly wiped the guilty expression off my face, putting up the wall that held out all emotions, until I was alone.

"Oh, okay. By the way, I can't seem to find the phone book." Embry's eyes searched my face for any hit emotion. But I knew he wouldn't find anything.

"You don't need the phone book to call the school. Mum's got them on speed dial," he grinned at me as he saw the confusion written on my face.

"I get in trouble. A lot" he replied. I smirked up at him.

"Obviously you're trying to get rid of my reputation, big bro. I always thought that you were mum's favourite?" His grin widened.

"Oh, I am. And I don't think anyone could get rid of your reputation." I had to laugh at that. We stayed in the kitchen for well over an hour, while Embry arranged for me to go to school. Suddenly I heard a loud bump from upstairs, followed by a string of swear words.

"Someone's in the house" I whispered to Embry, before running up stairs. My foot steps are silent thanks to my wolf genes, making it easier to sneak up on the attacker. I silently reached for the door knob to my room, just as Embry came up the stairs.

"Wait, Jeda. Don't…" But he didn't have time to finish his sentence as I opened the door and lunged at the attacker. He fell with a thud, me landing on his back in a tackle position. I heard laughing from behind me as I bent the attackers arm at an odd angle, making him scream out in pain.

"Ahhhh!!! Bloody hell. Get off of me!!" The attacker yelled. Wait a minute. I knew that voice. I slowly turned him over and….

**Oooooohhh, cliffy! Lol. I'll try and put up the next chapter as soon as possible. I was going to put a pic of the house and driveway on my profile, but i don't know how to! Someone please help. R+R please guys. Xoxo Lysh.**


	5. POLL!

Hey guys, I've put up a poll. I need you to vote in order for me to finish next chapter. Its about which member of the pack she attacks. Please vote!!!!


	6. Teasing and worries

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas! I can't wait, yay pressies :D Anyways, soz it took so long. Had to do Christmas shopping and lots of birthdays :P Plus I had MAJOR writer's block! Hehehe, oh well. Hope you like!!**

**P.S. Thanks to my girl, Mel, for editing it for me. Love you babe!**

"_**Ahhhh!!! Bloody hell. Get off of me!!" The attacker yelled. Wait a minute. I knew that voice. I slowly turned him over and….**_

_**------------------------------------New Chapter-------------------------------------------------------**_

"Paul! What the hell are you doing in MY ROOM?!" I screeched at him as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. My only response was a groan as he rubbed his sore wrist. I heard laughing behind me and looked up to see everyone laughing their butts off. Even Sam had cracked a smile. Well, everyone was laughing except for….

Jake.

It seemed like the scowl on his face was permanent. But he never used to be like this. He used to be all smiles, his own personal sun. His smile would brighten up a whole room. But now the sun was gone, hidden behind Forks' many storm clouds. And it didn't look like it was coming out any time soon.

I shook my head, bringing myself back to the present.

"Umm… you know you can get off of me? I mean, I know your getting a pretty good view from there. I am pretty hot stuff. But now isn't really a good time… and I have a girlfriend." Paul smirked at me as I gaped at him. I was at a loss for words. Luckily my inner wolf had a thing or two to say to him. I shut my mouth and glared at him.

"Wow, love the cocky attitude, but it seems like you've got a better view of me. Besides, the only reason I stayed in this position is because it's probably the first and last time you'll EVER make physical contact with a woman. I mean I've seen the way you've been eyeing Sam."

With that I gave him a wink and hopped up. I looked around the room, taking in everyone's positions. Paul was gaping up at me from the floor while his face went red. Sam was now actually laughing as he leant against the wall. Jared was on his knees laughing and holding his sides. Brady, Collin and Seth were all in a tangle on the floor laughing like maniacs, it was actually quite scary. Embry and Quil, being best buddies, were leaning against each other trying to stay standing. Leah had now joined Jared on the floor and Jake was, well, he hadn't changed even a little bit. He still stood there scowling, but now his scowl was aimed at me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately tensed, that is until I heard Quil talk.

"Now I remember why we used to hang out with you. You're alright kid, you're alright." He thumped me on the back while he grinned ear to ear. Leah was stilling giggling in the background.

"Oh my god Paul, you just got beat up by a girl." She giggled causing Paul to blush even more.

"Kid? Who you calling a kid? I'm older than you and by bro over there… kid" I smirked at him and shoved his shoulder. He stumbled back three foot, then just stood there, gaping at me.

"How did you do that? That ACTUALLY hurt!" He said. I smirked at him and raised my arms, showing my 'guns'. That set everyone into another fit of laughter. I mentally let out of a sigh of relief. Crisis averted. It would be a disaster if anyone found out my secret now. It'd just put everyone in danger…

Danger. I'd left my pack so that I could keep them OUT of danger, but without me… they were probably IN danger. I turned to Embry. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me concerned.

"Jeda, what's wrong?" Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me. As soon as I started talking I realised why they were staring. I opened my mouth and began to stutter out my explanation.

"W…when I c…came here, I left my group of f…f…friends that I l…live with. And I th…think that they are in danger. Plus we just r…recently were kicked out of our house. Th…they have nowhere to g…go." I felt a tear trickle down my face. I felt myself being hugged and was surprised to see that it was Jared.

"It's ok Jeda, don't worry. They can come stay down here with us, get a job, and once they have enough money they can buy their own houses down here." Sam told me, while Jared calmed me down by shushing me quietly.

"Ok, thanks. But, what were you all doing in my room anyway? And how did you even get in here?" I looked at them all, one eyebrow raised in question. Embry blushed.

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess it didn't really work did it?" he said, looking down.

"Hey, we can still give you the surprise. Especially since you haven't even noticed." Seth said while grinning from ear to ear. Next thing I knew I had been blind-folded and turned around. I could tell I was standing in the doorway, facing my room.

"Ok, on the count of three. One…Two… Three!" Someone close by shouted. The blindfold was removed and I gasped in complete joy and shock at what they had done.

**Hehehe, lol. Omg I'm good. Soz about the cliffy, I just think it's funny! Lol. Ok guys, please r+r because I need a confidence booster right now. I'll try to finish the next chapter quickly. Until next time, merry Christmas! ;)**

**Xoxo Lysh**


	7. MY ROOM! Well, part of it :P

**Hey guys, thanks for the review. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I wrote it in 15 minutes, lol. Please R and R this one, I put heaps of research and effort into it! Enjoy!!!**

**----------------------End of last chapter--------------------------**

"**Ok, on the count of three. One…Two… Three!" Someone close by shouted. The blindfold was removed and I gasped in complete joy and shock at what they had done.**

**-----------------------New Chapter--------------------------------**

I looked around at my room. The boys had given it a full-on makeover!! I turned around and jumped onto Embry!

"OMG! I love it! Thank you soooo much!" I jumped down and smiled at them all.

"It was nothing. Besides, you're obviously WAY too big to fit in a single bed anymore and…" Embry's words were cut off suddenly as I stiffened and slowly turned around. Quill had his hand placed firmly over Embry's mouth while I gave him an ice-cold glare that would have made hell freeze over.

"Are you calling me fat?" I questioned, taking a menacing step toward him. The room was dead silent as everyone held in their breath. Quil quickly drew his hand away and backed away. Embry took a deep breath before looking at me.

I knew what he'd see and I knew that it had scared animals far more menacing than him. Never, ever call a hormonal GIRL teenager big! His face went white (or as white as his deep russet skin would go) and backed up against the wall. I continued to take slow, menacing threats toward him, as if I was a predator stalking her prey.

"Now, hold on a sec, sis. I didn't mean to cause any ha…" But I quickly cut him off as I pounced at him. I leapt over the five feet separating us and grabbed him in a chokehold. I then wrapped my arm around his neck and, using my other hand, gave him the hardest noogie possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost several DOZEN IQ points in the two minutes it took for everyone to pry me off of him.

As Embry walked off to get an ice pack, I decided to take a better look around my room. Time to investigate.

It has always been a spacious room, but I only now realized just how spacious it was. Besides the main room, there was a walk-in closet, an on suite, a spare room (it used to be my play-room) and a door leading to the games room that Embry and I both shared. Yes, we were a lot wealthier than the others around here, but unlike most of the others we had no dad and our mum was always away on business calls, so we needed something to do.

When we were little we used to have a maid who would look after us while our mum was away, Anya. She was young but fun. Obviously as Embry grew up mum had fired her, or she'd quit. A teenager doesn't really need a babysitter.

Anyways, the boys had converted my room from a little girl's playroom to a room fit for a teenage girl! There was loads of hi-tech gear, and my favourite colours were everywhere. Plus, someone with awesome fashion sense had obviously picked out my clothes. They were all designer brands. And there were signed pictures of all my favourite celebrities everywhere, (Michael Jackson, Justin Bieber, Taylor Lautner, etc, etc.).

The doorway that I was standing in was on the left side of the room, directly across from the walk-in closet, which then led on to the on suite. On the far right side of my room was the door leading to my extra room and the game room.

Almost the entire wall next to the on suite was covered by a massive mirror, except for the little bit of space in the middle which was taken over by three HUGE filing cabinets. The closet one had "electronics" labeled on it, and when I opened up each of its drawers there was a mass of electronic gadgets inside.

The top drawer held iPods of all types, a mini sound system, tonnes of earphones, and more than one iPod dock. The second drawer held a vast display of camera's, ranging from small, palm-sized ones to large, professional photographer type ones as well as an electronic sketch pad. The third drawer held LOADS of laptops and portable DVD players.

As I opened the final drawer I was shaking with excitement. But as I looked in side, that excitement disappeared. Until I noticed the eight, tiny objects at the very bottom. At the very bottom of the drawer were eight VERY different phones.

"You got me EIGHT phones?! Why do I need eight?!" I screamed as I grabbed them all and spread them all out on top of the cabinet.

"Well, the Benq EF51 is for all your girlfriends, the LG shine is for relatives, the black berry curve 8520 is for business calls, the sidekick LX is for all your other friends at school, the nokia E62 is for us, the iPhone is for all purposes, and the web slider and the Nokia N97 are just extra's incase you break some of the others" Embry told me all in one breath. I stared at him opened mouth for what felt like five minutes, before I slowly turned around and put all the phones back so that I could continue to survey my room.

The next cabinet was labeled "school" but it was empty, of course I hadn't started school yet. And the final cabinet was labeled "music" and was also empty.

"It's for all the music you write. Well, once you are starting writing again." Someone told me. But I wasn't focused on them. I was focusing on the massive queen-sized bed placed right next the doorway I had previously been standing in. The bed was a coral blue colour, with black and silver swirls all over it. And in writing on the main pillows and in the middle of all the swirls, was my name. I quickly wiped away a stray tear that had escaped my eye.

Next to it was a simple round bedside table made of metal, with a simple light on it. Across from the bed, built into the wall, was a giant television screen with an inbuilt DVD player and a universal remote. It was exactly the same as the television in the movie "The Game Plan," even the remote controlled everything in my room!

But what caught my attention was when I looked about a metre away from the TV and it's sound system. There sat a lovely window seat covered in every shade of purple I'd ever known. And standing right next to it, was my old guitar – Lyra. (And yes, I did name it! But I guess you'll just have to live with it). Truthfully, it had once belonged to our dad, but only I knew that and only I knew who he was. Well, mum did too but she promised not to say anything.

And then right next to it, facing the filing cabinets was a desk. With a Mac laptop on it as well as an alarm clock and a bunch of orchards, my favourite flower, sitting in a vase.

I almost cried then and there, but I remembered I still had to look at the extra room the on-suite and the walk-in closet. Well, this should be fun! Seriously, I spend enough time trying to keep my emotions in check WITHOUT having my brother and his friends do something so special for me. Damn female hormones! I hate feelings. I slowly walked over to the walk-in closet, already having realized the size of it and that the clothes were designer.

I noticed that one of the pairs of jeans had a tag on it. I walked over and tore the tag off, intending to through it out. But my inquisitive side got the better of me and I knew I had to look. Unfortunately, it WASN'T what I'd been expecting. I took one look at the tag before I screamed so loud, that I was sure my pack back in Los Angeles could have heard me. I heard pounding as everyone came running and a whole chorus of "what's wrong?" But I was still staring at the tag in my hands. I read the number once more and then…..

**YAY! A cliffy again!! Hehehe, I know I'm being evil but hey, I want everyone to keep reading. I've put a poll up so that you guys can decide what happens next :) Please vote! And if there are any problems just send me an email or a comment or something!**

**Xoxo Lysh**


	8. Kisses and Hugs

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas, hope you all had a great day. I know I did… I got a new phone!! YAY! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted on my poll :) Well, here's the story. Enjoy!**

_But I was still staring at the tag in my hands. I read the number once more and then…_

-------------------------New chapter---------------------------------------

"YOU GOT ME CLOTHES BY CHANEL?!!!" I screeched as I spun around to face everyone. Embry obviously hadn't known that, since he was staring at the others in pure shock.

"Well, technically WE didn't. Jake had a whole bunch of clothes left in his car by Bella Swan and Alice Cullen, so he gave them to us." Quil told me while he smiled cheekily over at Jake.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled as I launched myself at Jake. I didn't realise what I was doing until my lips touched his, sending a sudden shock through my body. I pulled back and looked at him. His face had shock written all over it, and I'm guessing mine did too. I stepped back over to Em, blushing redder than I ever had before. There was an awkward silence as I stared at the ground.

Suddenly I heard pounding footsteps coming up the stairs. I immediately tensed up, afraid it was a REAL attacker. But once again I was wrong. Within 30 seconds the door opened, revealing a scared and panting mother holding a blender.

"Mum?" I said as I stepped out from behind Embry. She looked at me in confusion, as I took another cautious step toward her.

"Mum?" I repeated, taking another step towards her. Recognition flashed across he face before it turned into a mask of shock. She dropped the blender, using both hands to cover her mouth as sobs racked through her body.

"J…J…Jeda?" she managed to say through her sobs. I nodded my head and took three quick steps toward her as she shook her head back and forth.

"B…but your d…dead" she exclaimed. I froze in my tracks.

"No, mum. I'm not. I wasn't in the tree house. I… I had to leave. I can't tell you why, but I just need you to trust me." I told her slowly. I could feel and hear Embry come up beside me.

"Yeah, mum. You always told us, Christmas was a time for miracles. And you were right! We got our Jeda back!" He smiled as he shook my shoulder. Mum looked back and forth between me and Embry before resting her eyes on me. A smile lit her features as she ran to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh. Oh my baby girl. I have my baby girl back." She sobbed over and over again until, five minutes later, she took a step back and looked at me.

"I… I… I'm going to go make a feast. To celebrate my daughter's return." She looked at everyone else, "You are ALL invited to stay for the fest and you families are invited too. I'll go ring them all now and start making the food" With that she smiled and left. I grinned and turned around to the guys.

"Ok, now that that's all done, can I go look at the rest of my room?" I asked before walking straight past them all, in the direction of the bathroom. I could hear them all laughing behind me.

I stepped through the bathroom door and gasped in shock. It still looked the same, modern and white. But sitting right in the left hand corner, instead of the bath, was I giant Jacuzzi looking thing.

"We didn't put the Jacuzzi in here. Mum renovated a while back, now each bathroom has one. But we DID get you bathroom stuff. Well, Leah did anyways." Embry told me, with a slight blush.

"Why didn't you guys go?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. That was when I noticed that none of the guys were looking at the bathroom bench. I looked over and noticed a pack of… oh. Right. There were some girly things that the guys obviously didn't want to touch with a ten-foot pole.

"Oh. Never mind." I smiled at Leah and mouthed a quick 'Thank you'. She nodded and smiled at me.

"Leah," a voice said. I turned to see Paul staring at her in shock, "Did you just _smile_?!" Leah glared at him as she took a step forward. She quickly faked a punch in the eye before kneeing him right where it counts. Paul doubled over in pain. Everyone collapsed laughing, even Jake cracked a smile.

"Ok enough of the laughing people. I think we should show Jeda the renovations her mum did in the spare room and show her what we did. Ok? Good, let's go." Paul said as he walked (more like limped) out the door. We all followed him out the door and into the main bedroom, still giggling a little bit.

I took the lead as we got to the door leading to the spare room. The right side of the room was set up as a dance studio, the left corner was high off the ground and held a … HOT TUB! SCORE!! And finally the rest of the left side was divided by a personal movie theatre and a spa-type area, complete with a table for back massages.

"I LOVE IT!" U guys are awesome and apparently so is my mother for putting in a dance studio and a hot tub!" I yelled as I gathered everyone for a group hug.

"Hey, at least she didn't kiss Jake this time." Jared said as Paul awkwardly patted her on the shoulder.

"Umm… can I talk to you for a minute, Jeda?" Jake asked as we all broke apart.

"Ummm, sure. And you know you can call me J, like you used too." I replied with a smile.

"Thanks Jeda." I frowned at my name. "Guys could you please go downstairs while I talk to Jeda?" Everyone nodded and walked out of the room. Jake and I waited for them to go down the stairs before we talked. I was looking awkwardly at the ground while Jake was staring, no, _glaring_ at me.

When the final footsteps fell down the stairs, I snuck a glance at Jake, waiting for the yelling that would soon be directed at me. I should stay quiet, because talking would make it even worse. But I knew I would yell back and make it worse, that was just me. It was also both my flaw and Jake's. We were both INCREDIBLY stubborn when we wanted to be. I mentally sighed. This was going to be a bloodbath.

**Oooooohhh! I LOVE fights! So dramatic! Lol. Please r + r. And I'll be putting up a new story that I am co-writing with my friend mel. Its called, All's fair in love and war. Read it, its gonna be awesome.**

**Love you guys heaps.**

**Xoxo Lysh**


	9. Arguments always end in tears

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been planning my birthday as well as working on the other story. :) My birthday is in two weeks YAY!! Anyways, enjoy :D**_

I took a step back, expecting Jake to spin around and get right in my face. But suddenly he just sighed and leaned against the door.

"What are you doing here J? And why did you come back?" I couldn't respond, I was shocked speechless by his lack of yelling. Jake slowly turned around, his back now leaning against the door as he stared wordlessly at me. I immediately put my head down, averting his eyes at all costs. I knew that if he looked into them he'd see the real reason why I'd left AND why I'd come back. I didn't know how he did it, but he was just observant like that.

Jake sighed again, louder and more aggravated than last time. He pushed himself of the door and strode over, before grabbing my chin and trying to yank it. After a failed attempt he growled, and I mean growled as in the growl I make when I'm a wolf, and spun away. I risked a quick glance at him, and for the first time noticed just how different he was.

Jake and I had always been around the same height, but now he towered over me. I stood at around 5'9, and that was fairly tall for a girl my age. But Jake stood almost a whole foot taller than me. The next thing I noticed were his muscles. When I left he had been quite thin and scrawny-looking. But now he was bulk with muscles that rippled every time he moved.

Also, he wasn't wearing a shirt. The final things I noticed were the tattoo on his arm, (it was the Quileute protectors symbol, I had one too but mine was because I really WAS a protector), and his hair. His hair had once been long and had flowed down to around mid-back. Now it was cropped short and spiked up a little bit. He looked HOT! I immediately shook that thought away, I could NOT be thinking about Jacob Black like that. We were best friends, or we had been at least. And I couldn't make any emotional attachments to this place, since I would eventually have to leave.

"Jake, you heard what I told my mum. I can't tell you guys why I left, or why I came back. You'd all just end up getting hurt." He snorted before spinning around to look at me. I once again dropped my gaze to my bare feet. They had little bits of leaves stuck to them. I REALLY needed a shower.

"We can take care of ourselves, you know. If you haven't noticed we aren't exactly kids anymore. You, however, would be the one needing protection." I could hear the sneer in his voice. My hands began to shake with rage, before I quickly composed myself.

"If you noticed I'm not exactly a little girl anymore, either. I'm a lot stronger than you think." I ground out as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"You have to leave. You can't stay. You WILL leave, or else I'll MAKE you" Jake growled, taking a threatening step towards me. I glared out the window. I HATED it when people bossed me around, or when they threatened me. I already knew what I was going to do, even though I'd promised myself I wouldn't.

"You know what? I was planning on leaving within a week but now? I think I'll stay for a little while, maybe even until I finish high school." Jake started to shake uncontrollably with rage.

"You'll regret this." He growled. I sighed and went to reach out to him, but he stepped away. My hand dropped to my side.

"Jake… we used to be best friends. Why can't we go back to that? I missed you, really I did. I didn't want to leave but I had to. You missed me too, didn't you? You just can't forget a friendship like that. Please Jake, lets just pick up where we left off." I waited for a response. Jake seemed to be frozen to the spot, shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't blame him. Even I was surprised by my sudden out burst. I'd sworn to never let anyone see my true feelings.

"Jeda Laleetah Call. You will NEVER be my friend EVER again. As far as I'm concerned you never really were my friend. You're a nobody. You don't belong here and you never will. As for whether I missed you or not, I didn't. In fact I completely forgot about you. I moved on, we all did. And so should you." If I'd expected him to say anything at all, that was NOT it. My eyes began to fill to the brim with unshed tears.

"You know Jake? It's no wonder you could never get a girl. Who would want to be with someone who holds grudges and then breaks your heart. If there was ever a girl you REALLY cared about, than obviously she was smart enough to leave while she could." My chest felt as if a hole had been punched in my heart from his words, but even through the heartbreak I still knew what I had said was wrong.

"Jake, I didn't mean it." I started to say, but he was out the door before I could even say anything. I ran after him screaming his name. I skidded around the corner and launched myself down the stairs, but before I even reached the bottom the back door slammed shut and he was gone. I collapsed on the stairs, tears spilling over my cheeks and suppressed sobs racking my body.

"What have I done?"

_**Okay, is it good, bad? The next chapter will be in Jake's POV as well as Embry's and Jeda's. I'll try to update soon!**_

_**Luv you all! Please r+r.**_

_**Xoxo Lysh**_


	10. Heartbreak Hell

**Hey guys. Sorry it took so long to update. I was in Melbourne for a week without a computer. :( And my birthday is coming up so yeah. My birthday's on the 23rd January and I'm turning 15 – YAY!!!!!!! Anyways, Enjoy!!!!**

**Jeda's pov**

Out of nowhere began to pour, you'd think I would be confused, but I knew exactly what was happening. My powers were affecting the environment. The rain streaking down the windows was my tears and the cold in the air, the sense of loneliness, was how I felt after being abandoned by Jake.

I heard the boys running into the kitchen and out the back door, calling for Jake. There were various yells such as, 'Jake what's up?' and 'Jake, wait come back'. The tears began to flow harder as the rain picked up and the wind howled in the anguish I felt at what I'd done. My chest was on fire, as if I'd been shot or stabbed. I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't breathe. I tried to stand up and get upstairs before the others saw me and began to yell at me for what I'd done, but I didn't have enough energy and I was in too much pain.

My foot slipped and I fell sideways, hitting the wall with a bang. I slid down the wall, leaning against it as I brought my knees up to my chest in an attempt to stop the hurt. I heard the back door open, and the scraps of chairs as everyone sat down. Mum must have gone to the supermarket because she obviously hadn't been home while everything happened. The voices in the kitchen were hushed but I knew that they were all making guesses as to why he was so upset.

I heard the car come down the driveway and park, heard mum get out of the car and the rustle of bags as she grabbed the groceries. I heard the key turn in the lock and heard mum making her way towards the kitchen. I knew she would see mw but I didn't care. I was too busy trying to the stop the pain and stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. I was also trying to breathe. I heard mum reach the steps and looked up at her blurry figure when she neared me.

**Embry's pov**

The guys and me (plus Leah) were sitting in the lounge room watching TV. Mum had gone to the supermarket to get food, and since we had been banished from upstairs by Jeda and Jake, there was nothing better to do than watch some pro-wrestling. It was just getting to the good part when we heard a bang in the stairwell and Jeda calling for Jake. Our heads were facing the door to the kitchen which we had left open (easy access to the food) when we saw Jake fly past.

Within seconds we were up and chasing after him.

"Jake, wait up man! What's wrong?" I yelled as we raced after him. But we were too late; he went wolf on us and flew into the forest. I stared after his wolfy form before slowly trudging back to the kitchen. We all squelched into the kitchen and took our places at the large table. I decided to perch myself on the kitchen bench. Quil and Seth joined me.

"Man, what's up with him? I've never seen him so mad." Seth whispered, staring out the window.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What do you guys reckon it was?" Jared asked. We spent about five minutes coming up with ideas. I heard mu open the front door, and usually I would have helped her, but I wasn't in the mood to right now. I heard a crash from the hallway near the stairs. Everyone went quiet as we strained our ears to hear what was going on.

"Jeda? JEDA? Oh my god! Jeda! Jeda, honey, speak to me! Embry!" she screamed her voice choked in shock and worry. I was up and running before she could finish calling my name. Me and the pack launched into the large hallways, scanning for my mum. What I saw scared me half to death.

There, huddled against the wall, sat my sister. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she was clutching her chest as if in pain. My sister, who never cried. My sister, the tough one, was in pain. I raced over to her side while the others stood there in shock. Mum was shaking her and asking what was wrong, but she just shook her head and muttered "I'm sorry Jake" and "It hurts so much" over and over again.

"SAM! Call Doctor Cullen, NOW!!" I screamed at him. Sam nodded in shock and disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear him talking over the phone in hushed tones.

What could have happened to Jeda to make her so… wait a minute, I thought. Jake, she kept saying Jake's name. Everything suddenly clicked. Jake had obviously started a fight with her and hurt her. I was going to KILL him.

"Mum, what time are everyone's families coming over?" I asked. She looked at me, her expression blank. I repeated my question.

"Oh, they should be here in about five minutes." I nodded a thanks before turning to the pack,

"I need you all to go find Jake and make sure he comes over with Billy. Whatever you do, do NOT think about what's happened to Jeda. Think about the food, okay?" I ordered. Everyone nodded. I know I'm no the alpha but it was clear that this was an emergency.

I turned back to Jeda and picked her up as the doorbell rang, must be Doctor Cullen. I moved her into the lounge room, laying her on the couch. Her eyes closed as she gasped in pain, tears still flowing down her cheeks as hard as the rain outside. Her breathing slowed and blood began to trickle out of her mouth as Doctor Cullen walked into the room.

The rest of the cullens had tagged along. They dragged me and and my mother out of the room, saying that Jeda needed space. But I didn't miss the look on Carlisle's face… this was serious.

**Jake's POV**

Stupid Jeda! Why did she have to come here at all! I was now belting through the forest at full speed, running out my anger. I felt the presence of others in my mind and growled.

"_Jake, come on buddy. You promised you'd be over for dinner." _Quil told me.

"_Not going to happen!"_ I growled back.

"_Jake, even I'm going to be there. And so are Paul and Rachael AND Billy_." Leah told me. She had me there.

"_Yer man, come on. Why don't you go get Billy and Rachael and bring them over, ok?" _Paul said. Wow, even Paul was being sympathetic. The world MUST have ended.

"_I HEARD that." _Paul growled back. I grinned, before giving a loud sigh in my mind.

"_Fine. I'll go get them. But I'm NOT talking to her." _I muttered as I spun around and raced home. Everyone gave me approval before morphing back. I was home in a matter of minutes, jumping through my window (I ripped my shorts). After getting dressed quickly I called for Billy and Rachael. The hopped in my rabbit and we drove off to Embry's house.

When we got there I noticed the Cullen's car. I let out a growl. What the HELL were they doing here?! I saw everyone else's cars outside. Great, we were the last to arrive. I opened the front door, walking straight into the lounge room to watch the game on Embry's big screen.

What I saw next was NOT what I expected.

**Ooooohhh! Cliffy :D Like it guys? It might take a while to update, school starting and everything. Plus my b'day YAY! Luv you all :) **

**xoxo Lysh**


	11. Worry and the Blame

**Hey everyone! SO sorry it took ages. I completely forgot about it cause of school and everything! I know its not much but I promise the next chapter will be long.**

**Xoxo Lysh**

**Jake's POV**

There on the couch sat Embry and his mum. Mrs Call was in tears, Embry was trying hard not to cry. Leah, Kim and Emily were all trying to calm Mrs Call down, the rest of the pack and their families were standing/sitting in various places around the room, various looks of worry plastered on their faces.

'_What's happened here?' _I thought. A floorboard creaked as I shifted my weight. That slight sound made Mrs Call look up, her features changing from worry to anguish in mere seconds.

"You! This is all YOUR fault!" She screeched as she lunged at me. Sue Clearwater was behind her faster than… well, a vampire.

"Calm down, Layla. You can't just go around accusing people." She said, her hands held up in defence. Mrs Call clung to Embry as he slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off of me.

"Why shouldn't she? It IS his fault. He HURT my sister, and now… he's going to pay!" Embry lunged at me, wrapping his hands securely around my throat and succeeding in knocking us both to the floor. I tried to break free of his grasp, struggling as hard as I could, but Embry refused to let go.

It took almost the entire pack's strength to pull him off of me. I gasped for breath as I felt his hands leave my throat, my airs opening up once again. Once I had regained my breath I slowly began to stand up. Billy wheeled to my side, looking around the room slowly.

"What has gotten into you all?" He muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear. It was at that moment that the Cullens (all 9 of them, even the kid) strode into the room, as if they hadn't heard a thing.

"Mrs Call," Carlisle began, "I have good news. Your daughter is perfectly fine, in fact she is awake right now. From what she has told us, she was simply unable to catch a breath because she was crying so hard. But she is perfectly fine now, and should be able to join in tonight's events." He finished with a smile.

_Wait a minute, the only daughter in this house was…._

"What happened to Jeda?" I asked. I began to panic. What if she'd died? I wouldn't have been there to save her!

"We don't know. Why don't you tell us? One minute she was upstairs with you, and then you go storming out of the house. Next minute she's crying so hard in the stairwell that she can't breathe. You know something we don't, Black?" Paul said in a menacing tone, shoving me backwards as he finished talking.

"Paul! Stop!" Rachael said. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I don't think we should be fighting at a time like this! We're supposed to be celebrating aren't we? Because Embry has his sister back! So why don't we all just go outside and pretend like none of this happened?"

I stared at my sister in astonishment. I knew she was right, but I hadn't expected her to explode like THAT!

"I agree with Rachael." Came a rough voice from the kitchen doorway. We all turned to the voice, and in the doorway stood Jeda. Her voice, which had been filled with such determination and strength just a mere half an hour ago, now sounded like her throat had been sawn down by sand paper.

Just as I finished that thought she grinned at us, her eyes lit up with humour. I looked at her as if she was crazy. Why would she be amused at a time like this?

"Wow, if this has all happened on just my first day here, I wonder what tomorrow's going to be like!" Everyone burst out laughing, even Leah cracked a smile. But little did we know she was right, the next few weeks were going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.

**Third Person POV**

In the distance a man stood, watching as the families of the Quileute wolves all gathered outside as a bonfire was lit. And there, off to the side with her brother was Jeda Call.

Memories began to flash through his head. She was a good girl, always had been. And now she was back where she belonged just like he had promised. But he knew it wasn't over, not yet anyway. He watched as his daughter and two sons talked and laughed together. He'd passed his genes on to all of them. And now they would forever be here, protecting these people. These people who had banished him as a friend because of all the things he had done when he was young.

Well he would soon show them how much he had changed. He would NEVER put his family in danger again. NEVER force Jeda to have to save him again. NEVER put his daughter at risk again,

I will never let you down again, Jeda. My daughter…

**Hope you all liked it! Please R+R. Also I need some ideas for more characters. I need five guys and five girls. Please help me!!!**

**Xoxo Lysh**


	12. It's hideous! But not as hideous as you

**Ok, so, I know I haven't updated in MONTHS, but I've had so much going on. I was in a school musical…. I played a vampire :) And I have a lot of family stuff going on as well as school stuff, so I apologize. I know this chapter isn't long like I promised but I kind of wrote it between assignments so ENJOY :D**

**Xoxo Lysh**

**Jeda's POV**

It was lunchtime before me and Embry both woke up. The bonfire had been a blast; I'd actually completely forgotten how fun those were. It didn't finish until around 3:00am. I groaned as I got out of my bed, groggily rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. The sun was shining through the window, something that doesn't happen often in La Push. I slowly shuffled along to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a pair of black, denim short-shorts and a singlet, as well as a pair of bikinis just in case I wanted to go swimming.

When I reached the bathroom I went straight to the mirror and was forced to muffle a scream. Usually I don't care much about my appearance (I wasn't a girly-girl), but today I looked especially hideous. I had dirt smeared all over my hands and feet, my hair was sticking up in all directions, caught in tangles from when I'd been tossing and turning in my sleep. Leaves were strewn throughout my hair and I looked like I hadn't eaten or slept in months.

After an hour-long shower I felt good as new, and I looked it too. My skin had gone from a dirty, black colour to my normal deep russet skin. My hair was back to its usual wavy self, spiralling to my mid-back even though I had cut it to my shoulders just a month ago. I still looked sleep deprived and hungry, but that could be fixed easily. I quickly looked down at my clothes; in all the time I'd spent worrying about my looks I hadn't even noticed my clothes.

I was wearing a black pair of bikinis that brought out the nice russet colour of my skin. They had swirling, golden spirals on them. Over the top I had the black denim short-shorts and I faded white shirt. It wasn't really faded… the colour was more of a dirty white, as if it had been rolled around in dirt repeatedly. It had a v-neck that showed my cleavage slightly, and had thick straps. All in all, the outfit highlighted my curves perfectly. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail and threw on some joggers, before I sprinted down stairs, iPod in hand. First stop, the kitchen.

*****FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER*****

I was sitting on the kitchen bench, pop tart in hand and a glass of orange juice next to me, when I heard a thump from upstairs followed by some shuffling.

_Looks like Embry's up_, I thought. My thoughts were soon confirmed as Embry rounded the corner wearing a pair of footy shorts and a singlet. His hair was sticking up, making him look like a cockatoo. I stifled a laugh.

"Wow, and I though I looked bad in the morning," I joked as he shuffled over to the fridge and grabbed some leftover roast from last night.

"Oh ha-ha, you're such a comedian," he grumbled as he stuffed the food down his throat. I frowned. Someone DEFINITELY was not a morning person.

"Okay, whatever. When you stop being such an ass, you can come and find me at the beach." I said as I hopped off of the counter, and walked out the door without a backwards glance. Wow, I hadn't even been back for 24 hours and I was already regretting it.

_Well, at least things can only improve from here,_ I thought. But, boy, was I wrong. This could only get worse. Much…. MUCH worse.

**Hope you guys liked it :D I promise the next chapter will have LOTS of excitement in it :D And I still need names for more characters… five girls and five guys… a new pack ;) So please R and R. **

**Xoxo Lysh.**

**P.S. Eclipse premiers soon… YAY! :D**


	13. Alone On a Beach :s

**Hey guys! WOW… its been a really long time… I'm sooo sorry! It's just that school has been hectic this year and I've had so many family issues its not funny…. Anyway I hope you had an amazing Christmas andhave a happy new year :D Enjoy!**

**Jeda's POV**

I don't know how long I'd been sitting here…. Probably a couple of hours; judging by the height of the sun. Yes that's right, I said sun. It was one of the very rare sunny days that La push had and the humidity was so intense that I had discarded my sweat-soaked shirt almost immediately after I reached the beach. I had been waiting for Embry for ages… and still he hadn't showed up. Gee, great way to spend my first full day in La Push. Alone; on a beach.

First beach was as beautiful as I remembered it. The water still sparkled like fairy lights on new years eve. The sun still softened underneath my touch, slipping through my fingers as I raised my hand. The cliffs still jutted out over the ocean like…. Wait a minute, the cliffs! I stood up quickly and began heading my way over. If Embry was going to take his time than I might as well have fun while I waited, and cliff-diving has taken up the majority of the fun I'd had in the old days. There'd been nothing better than jumping off a cliff or pushing the others off of it. I'd had plenty of fun times with Embry, Quil and Jake….

'_Stop it!' _I thought. '_Stop thinking about him! He's not worth your time. Just relax and have fun. When you go home you can call your pack and get them the hell down here so that you don't have to reminisce about that…..' _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I was reaching the top of the cliff so now the only thing on my mind should be having fun. I could continue my inner war later. I stared out over the cliff as I reached its edge. The waves barely lapped at the rocks below, the water was strangely calm today… A rustle behind her made her stop surveying the scenery and spin around, before getting into a defensive position. Barely a metre away from her stood the same leech that had attacked her the day before.

"Adam De Vile… I thought you'd have given up by now. I mean, the all-knowing Volturi would HAVE to have realised by now that I'm not coming back. Unless…. Unless they aren't as all-knowing as you think they are."

You could see the anger in his eyes as I mocked his role models, his kings, his masters.

"Or maybe they're trying to get rid of you. Maybe, just maybe, you mean NOTHING to them. You're their pet, you do what they say when they say it. And sometimes you'll get a appreciated. But eventually they'll get sick of you and they'll get rid of you just. Like. THAT!" And with those final words he launched himself at me, knocking us both over the edge. As we fell I could feel his hands close around my neck; I could feel the cliffs rocky edge gouging into my back. And after what felt like an eternity of falling we finally hit the frigid ocean water.

I felt like I'd hit a brick wall. And had I been human, all I would've felt was pain; but being half werewolf I immediately recovered and began to struggle against Adam's cold, unmoving hands. They slowly began to tighten around my neck, cutting off my air supply. By now we were at least 10 feet under the water and as the light began to fade, so did the waters warmth. The edges of my vision began to blur and I new that if I didn't do something I would die, forcing my family and friends to lose me a second time around. And I couldn't, I wouldn't do that to them again.

I shut my eyes, placing my hands on Adam's chest, and imagined him flying out of the water. Suddenly there was a burst of light and the hands around my neck disappeared. I swam my way to the surface and made it just in time to see Adam land 50 feet away. Grabbing a deep breathe of air I dove back down and made my way as fast as possible towards the beach, where I could just barely see my brother on the shore. When I was merely five metres from the waters edge a hand grabbed my ankle twisted, causing me to crumple to the ground.

"SHIT!" I screamed in pain as Adam came up behind me. The next thing I knew a large grey wolf was knocking Adam to the ground. Several others soon joined and began tearing him to pieces. Wait… tearing him to pieces….

_Crap! Not wolves… werewolves!_ As soon as I realised what they were I was up and running, racing home as fast as possible. Normally I would have phased so that I could speed up but with THAT many wolves around I knew it wasn't safe. I reached the house in a matter of minutes, throwing open the door and bolting towards my room. My head hit my pillow and almost immediately I was asleep.

**Embry's POV**

I know I should have gone after Jeda, and in any other circumstance I would have, but I had to help the pack find that leech that had attacked her. So in return for not going after her I called all of her friends in her mobile (there were a total of ten of them) and told them that Jeda wanted them to stay down here. After several hours of trying to wake myself up I finally decided it was time to join the pack. The first thing I heard as I phased was _"Jake calm down!"_. A growl ripped through my chest as I headed in Jake's direction.

"_Yeah Jake, calm down. There's no reason you should be mad. You're not the one whose best friend has lied to him for seven years! You're not the one whose best friend almost killed his sister! But you ARE the one that is about to be ripped to shreds!" _I snarled as I lunged at him. However before I could even reach Jake's throat Jared and Paul were pinning me down. As the boys tried to calm me and Jake down a howl ripped through the air.

"_You idiots! Now we've lost him!" _Leah snarled. A quick search through the packs' mind helped me understand that I had interrupted their chase after the bloodsucker that attacked Jeda. And that Leah had lost him near the beach. The same beach where Jeda was waiting for me…. While mumbling a string of profanities I pushed Paul and Jared and raced towards the beach, the pack on my tail.

As we neared the beach's edge we all phased and got dressed before jogging out onto the beach.

"Jeda? Jeda?" I repeatedly called her name. After ten minutes of searching along the beach I was about to give up, when suddenly Quil called us all over. There swimming towards us was my sister. I began walking towards her as she neared the beach when suddenly she screamed out in pain and crumpled to the ground. Behind her stood the bloodsucker. I didn't even think I just let the anger take control. Next thing I knew the pack and I were tearing that leech to pieces and Jeda was sprinting off.

"_Shit! I forgot she doesn't know!" _I shouted as I ran after her, still in wolf form. As I neared the house I chose to phase and pull my pants on (she'd seen enough wolf for one day). The door to the house was wide open and swinging on its hinges. _Oh god,_ I thought, _what's happened? _I ran inside, heading towards Jeda bedroom, only to find her asleep on her bed. She was absolutely dead to the world. I couldn't help but smile at her sleeping form. She looked so fragile and young. I sat down and leant against her bed thinking about what I was going to say when she woke up. Slowly I began to drift off to sleep…

**So what did you think? Please review guys! My birthday is coming up and getting reviews is an amazing b'day pressie :) haha. Next chapter we meet the other wolf pack.. if you want any names or people to be in it than give me their names or descriptions in your review. Love you all! xoxox**


	14. Dreams and Realizations

**Wow…. It's been ages since I last updated. I'm so sorry guys. I just started senior year (grade 11 at my school) and its so much work. I barely have time for my friends except on holidays. Here you go guys, I'll try to update more regularly. Enjoy! (And go see the movie Abduction guys! It's not brilliantly written/directed… but still, Taylor Lautner = Hott! So please watch!)**

**Jeda's POV**

I'd always had trouble sleeping. Ever since I was little my dreams were plagued with wolves and vampires; with screams and blood and a never-ending darkness. And always the voice. It was a woman's voice, soft and melodic. She spoke with wisdom and knowing, as if she could tell everything about you simply by looking you in the eye. Much like Jake…

NO! STOP thinking about him; just stop. He made it clear that he doesn't want you around. I sighed in my dreams.

"You're wrong young one." There was that voice again.

"What do you mean?" The question seemed to echo through the clearing that I was standing in.

"You're wrong about Jacob. He doesn't want you gone… he just doesn't want to get hurt again." Her words shocked me. He did care?

"How can you be sure?" No reply. Stupid voice… why can't dreams just give you straight answers instead of being so cryptic?

"Time to wake up child…" The voice sounded suddenly. Wake up? What is she… Suddenly the clearing was gone and I was falling into blackness…

*****END DREAM*****

"GAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, bolting upright in my bed. Well…. that was weird. A groan resounded from the side of my bed. There sat an incredibly uncomfortable-looking Embry, with his head tilted back and drool hanging out of his mouth.

"Gross." I muttered at the sight of a booger hanging out of his noise. Oh my god… lightbulb! I grinned cheekily before creeping up and putting my mouth against his ear.

"Embry." I whispered resulting in him beginning to mutter. "Embry… tell me all of your secrets. Who do you have a crush on?"

"Stupid imprint." He muttered. What? What in the hell was an imprint?

"Okay, lets try something else. Embry…. Who is you best friend?"

"Quil and Jake." This time it was more like a sigh as he spoke. Huh… well that worked. I continued questioning him for 20 minutes before I gave up and flopped next to him.

"I don't suppose you could tell me where you were yesterday, huh?" I sighed, not expecting a question. Imagine my surprise when he actually answered.

"Jeda… Pack. Stupid leech attacked my sister. Jeda… beach. Went after her and leech. Attacked. We phased. She saw…. My wolf."

"No….no. It's… it's not possible." I stuttered over and over again as I back up to the farthest wall from Embry…. Unfortunately he was closest to the door. Embry continued to mutter before shooting up suddenly.

**Embry's POV**

"JEDA!" I yelled, jumping to my feet. Oh… it was just a dream. I took in my surroundings as I sat down on the bed behind me. I was in Jeda's room, so I must be sitting on Jeda's bed. The one she was sleeping in last night… the one that is now empty! I began to panic, frantically looking around the room. No. I just got her back; I can't lose her again! I finally saw her standing next to the window. I sighed in relief.

"There you are. God I thought you'd been kidnapped or something." I stood up, smiling at her, before frowning suddenly at her expression. She looked trapped. She was pressed, back against the wall , arms spread out in a defensive manner. Her eyes were wild and scared.

"Jeda… Jeda what's wrong?" I took a step forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed. "I.. I'm sorry I trespassed on your packs land. I'm sorry. Just please, don't kill me!" What? What was she talk… oh god.

"Jeda… Oh god Jeda no! I would never hurt you, and neither would the others! We are here to protect you. I know that it's a shock… me being able to turn into a wolf and everything, but if you'll just sit down I will explain everything to you."

She looked at me in confusion for several minutes. Recognition suddenly lit up her face.

"OH! Umm, okay. Sure. Let's go sit downstairs." She replied. I led her down stairs to explain everything to her.

**Jeda's POV**

They don't know. He doesn't know I'm a wolf too... And that's how it's going to stay. I must protect them; I can't let them be put in danger. I have to leave as soon as possible.


End file.
